yung_elitafandomcom-20200214-history
Elita
)Elita's instagram post revealing her birthdayhttps://www.flickr.com/photos/69307763@N05/9555455785/in/photolist-fyod6F |birth place=St John's, Newfoundland, Canada |genres=Rock, Dream-pop |occupations=Instagram model, ex-cam girl, actress, singer |instagram = yungelita elitaharkov2 elitamusic |twitter = @Elita_Harkov @elitaharkov2 |youtube = Yung Elita |tumblr = elitaisdead }}Emma Harvey, known as Elita, Elita Harkov, or Yungelita, is a Canadian Instagram model, singer, songwriter and actress. Life and Career 2011 - 2016: Acting Elita started her acting career in the short film "I'm 14 and I Hate the World", directed by her father, Kenneth J. Harvey, playing the starring role. For the following years, she had acted in several of her father's short films, her last role being Lucy on the TV show pilot "Bucky". On her Tumblr, she stated that she stoped because she didn't like her own acting.https://web.archive.org/web/20150315024527/http://yungangelita.tumblr.com/ 2016 - 2017: Tag, You're It and ''Mad Hatter'' In 2016, Elita met Melanie Martinez and besides working as an Instagram model, Emma did two acting jobs for Melanie, in her music videos for "Tag, You're It" released on August 23rd, 2016 and "Mad Hatter" released on September 23rd, 2017. 2018 - 2019: Sick Girl and ''K-12'' Elita began her career with her debut single I Hate Everyone But You. The official audio was originally uploaded on YouTube on July 18th, 2018. On August 19th, 2018, she posted the song's official music video. On June 21st, 2019, Elita released her debut extended play (EP), Sick Girl. The EP is centered around the perspective of people in different mental states, each one presented by their song title. It had one music video for the song Introverted, that was released on July 19th, 2019. Melanie Martinez released her theatrical film "K-12" on September 6th, 2019, in which Elita plays the role of Angelita. It was her first time acting in a full length movie and her first since acting role since her appearance in Melanie's 2017 music video for Mad Hatter. The film was an online success, earning more than 30 million views on YouTube in less than a month. It also earned $303,230 dollars in domestic box office being in theathers for only one night. On October 11th, 2019, she has declared to be working in new music.Instagram photohttps://www.instagram.com/p/B42Ke-bj3kq/ Later in November 29th, 2019, she announced a new music video coming out soon.Elita's Instagram photo On December 6th, 2019, Elita perfomed her first show live at The Rockhouse. 2020: Upcoming Second EP Elita posted on her story announcing a new EP on December 15th, 2019. She said the EP is already fully written, but just needs to be recorded. She also announced that the EP will released somewhere in 2020 and earlier in the year she would release it's first single which later turned out to be Void.Elita's Instagram story. The lead single, Void, was released on January 17th, 2020 along with it's respective music video. She has posted many self-care tips on her instagram story, which may somehow relate to the upcoming EP. Personal Life Emma grew up in St John's, Canada and had a supportive family (her father, mother and sister) when it came to the arts. For several years she helped produce her father's films an stared as the main character in many of them. She later left her early career to become an online personality on Tumblr, where she was not afraid of uploading kinky videos and gifs and talked about many perverted and kinky subjects but never actually engaging in any of the stuff she talked about because she was still a teenager at the time however, how much she talked about anything kinky things as a teen brought blacklash from many people online, forcing her to close her old Tumblr account, although she made a new one later on, and become an Instagram model. Because of her many past experiences from interacting with people online she became a quite introverted person, who was sensitive and private but will still talk about many of her perverted interests, who prefers to be isolated to "regenerate."Elita's Instagram photo Elita is a person who likes to be communicative to her fans, asking them questions through her posts and giving them her personal care tips and helping them feel better with themselves and become more extroverted unlike herself. Elita mostly posts pictures on her instagram of herself with many captions to try to interact with her fans and talk to them and try to be their friends. Relationships Currently, Elita is dating Nasalovernumberseven, who has helped produce all of Elita's currently released and unreleased songs, although she and the band helped as well. Hair Colors Main Article: Elita/Hair Colors Controversities * On the side, between the years of 2014 and 2017, Emma started woking on the internet as a cam girl, using the pseudonym Elita Harkov and "advertising" herself on Tumblr and doing payed videos on Snapchat (yungelita).https://web.archive.org/web/20150331032007/http://yungangelita.tumblr.com:80/ The account that she used to have (yungangelita) is currently deactivated but you can see it through Web Archive. She claimed to also have "daddies" who paid to see her, but never have done sex or sent nudes for money.Elita's old Tumblr post Her online persona revolved around age play, with Elita using child toys and clothing and stating that she likes much older men. On mid-2017 Elita deleted her Tumblr account due to backlash and started working only as an Instagram model. Because of her old Tumblr she used as a cam girl, there are rumors on the internet about Elita being a pedophile. However, proof of these allegations are yet to be released besides prints of Tumblr likes and responses, that weren't child porn, but actually just kinky legal videos and gifs. ** Following this, rumors were also created that Elita is necrophile and zoophile, due on some occasions she posted photos on Instagram in a cemetery waiting for someone send to her "nudes" and on others with a cat near her genitals, although they are most likely false due to there is no evidence to support these claims. Gallery Trivia * Even though a lot of fans ship Elita and her best friend Melanie, she has stated on her Tumblr that she's straight.https://web.archive.org/web/20150331032007/http://yungangelita.tumblr.com:80/ * She started having sexual fantasies at 13, acording to herself on Tumblr. * She used to cut herself "to feel something" when she was a teenager. * She was addicted to Xanax and weed, but claims to be sober for 3 years now.Elita's Instagram photohttps://www.instagram.com/p/BvzvdBkAuZG/ * She had a fashion blog with her friend, called Wolf & Harkov, it can still be seen here. * Elita's height is 5' 6", which is around 1.68 meters. * Her zodiac sign is Leo. * Her favorite color is black. * Her dream holiday destination is Paris. * Most of the outfits she uses on Instagram have been sold on Depop.https://www.depop.com/yungelita/ * She likes manga. * She collects razors.Elita's Instagram photoElita's Instagram photo * She has shown to be very proficient in using knifes as physics weapons.https://www.instagram.com/p/BjvE_zqH8qg/https://www.instagram.com/p/BikTlw4nITd/ * She found her first cane at 12 years old.Elita's Instagram photo * In most of the films Elita has acted in have never been made for a big public release, the only film she has ever acted in that has been a feature film is K-12. * She mostly puts her personal care tips on her Instagram story. References Navigation Category:People Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Songwriters Category:Actresses Category:Elita Category:Emma Harvey